


5 kinky ways to love you

by Artemisia Todd (Illunis)



Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Fanart, Geraskier Kink Bingo (The Witcher), Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vampire Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd
Summary: I'll post here all my fanart for the Geraskier kink bingo 2020!1. Kitten licks (prompt: cum slut)2. Jaskier, the messy vampire (prompt: vampire)3. Lazy Geralt (prompt: morning sex)4. Good Wolf (prompt: collar)5. Would you let me... (prompt: face-fucking)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866130
Comments: 20
Kudos: 182
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	1. Kitten licks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the geraskier kink bang, card B, prompt 'cum slut'.
> 
> The drawing nickname is "kitten licks" (yeah it's a important thing to know), you can't imagine how many lame names I put on my drawing. And I need to point out that Jaskier's dick is very huge thanks to my BBF. I drew Jaskier's dick more short than that of the photo reference and when my BBF saw it they screamed in pain (it's an euphemism obviously xD I and they love big dick, but I wanted to diversify).
> 
> So I stuck on reality ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯
> 
> (an hardship...)
> 
> I'm not 100% satisfy of the result but it's my first drawing that I finished with such perspective, so it's okay.

Geralt loves Jaskier's cum and he isn't satisfied with only one shot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	2. Jaskier, the messy vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "vampire"!  
> Jaskier is a very messy and hungry vampire, luckily Geralt doesn't mind it...
> 
> cw: blood, bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	3. Knotting Geralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: morning sex! (+ some omegaverse with alpha/alpha)
> 
> cw: knot, sex scene

Geralt can be very lazy in the morning but he like to take his mate knot, so Jaskier needs to do all the work. And what an hard work it is!


	4. Good Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt loves to please his gentle dom 😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: BDSM, implicit and/or suggestions of spanking/flogging, bondage, dog mask and a dick

There's nothing more sweet than submitting to your trusted lover 💕


	5. Would you let me...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of my fill for the Geraskier kink bingo! Prompt: face fucking!
> 
> I changed the name of this work (from 12 kinky ways to 5 kinky) because ehm last year I planned to make 12 drawings but in the end, I could do only 5 lol BUT! Don't be sad, I'm going to do other kinky things, so subscribe to my geraskier series if you would like to see more ❤  
> Thank you for all the kudos and the lovely comments! See you in the next work (▰˘v˘▰)

Would Geralt let Jaskier do it?


End file.
